


Loss

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: 11x24, Comfort, Episode Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ride with me?"<br/>"Always, Boss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Even though Jackson had set a lot of it down on paper, there were still a lot of things to arrange. Each member of the team offered Gibbs their services as soon as he returned to the office, Gibbs of course declined. Gibbs himself had called only one person, and there was only one he would accept help from. His loyal second, his Saint Bernard, the only one he trusted, the center of his world. Tony.

But Tony hadn't called, hadn't asked: "Is there anything I can do, Boss?" He knew better.

Tony just watched, and waited, and pushed the team to solve the case. And in the end, Tony brought the team to Stillwater, and let Abby hug Gibbs at the funeral for all of them. He stood in the background as always, kept his mouth shut, and kept his eyes on Gibbs.

Gibbs spoke to LJ and to the veterans from his father's platoon, to his team, and thanked them all for coming. Gibbs smiled at the memory of his father and his mother, the boat, and at the feeling of his team at his back. He stood there when they all peeled away from the grave, back straight, smile still on his face, watching as they started to cover his father's coffin with dirt. When he finally turned around, Gibbs saw the man standing half a step behind him, which he had already known. He took a deep breath, reached out his hand, and cupped the familiar neck.

"Tony."

"Gibbs."

"Ride with me?"

"Always, Boss."

Walking to the car, Tony sent a quick text to McGee, telling him to take the team home. It was a testament to the progress they had made that McGee didn't question him, didn't send an answering text back. Tony knew he could trust McGee to take care of everyone while Tony took care of Gibbs. And Tim knew that Tony would take care of the boss.

Gibbs and Tony got into the car, and Gibbs drove them around aimlessly. It was almost an hour before Tony finally spoke. 

"So. You were nearly killed again. Are you ever gonna stop doing that?"

"Probably not. You?"

"Probably not."

"Match made in heaven then."

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Tony…"

"I know."

They were both silent for a long time, and Gibbs steered the car back towards DC, towards his home. Tony made himself comfortable in the passenger seat and let Gibbs drive in silence. He dozed off a little during the drive, but Tony was not at all surprised when he opened his eyes and found himself in Gibbs' driveway. Again he was at the receiving end of that intense Gibbs look, and the hand that had touched him earlier that day cupped his neck again.

"Tony…?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

Tony quickly trailed Gibbs into the house and followed when Gibbs headed directly for the basement. Tony sat himself on the third step from the basement floor, and settled in for a long night. When Gibbs poured bourbon into his mug and then walked over to Tony to hand it to him, Tony was surprised, but took an appreciative sip as Gibbs moved back to the bench and poured himself bourbon in a jar. Tony watched from his perch as Gibbs took the Chickadee out of its box and started drawing plans, loving the way the suit clung to Gibbs despite its sad connotations, loving how Gibbs got lost in the plans, sipping his bourbon from Gibbs' mug. 

It was the middle of the night when Tony felt fingers brush his cheek, waking him up. Tony cracked his neck, stiff from having fallen asleep against the bannister of the basement stairs, and then looked up. Gibbs' eyes, closer than he would ever had expected them, were focused on him intently. Tony gave a tentative smile.

"Tony…?"

Tony smiled again, softly.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Come on, then."

They made their way to the bedroom, used the bathroom, and settled into bed together. When Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, a soft sigh escaped the younger man's lips. 

"Tony? Is this…?"

"Gibbs. Always. Whatever you want. Whatever."

"Thank you."

And when Tony felt Gibbs' arms close around him a little tighter, he knew that Gibbs understood. In the morning, or the next morning, or the next night, they would make love. They would be together as they had always been meant to be. This was not the time, but Tony had waited for so long, he could wait a little more. He could be patient. He could take care of this man, of his man, and wait.

Tony didn't have to wait long.


End file.
